


Happy Birthday Boy Wonder

by batsgalore



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Damian is rlly cute and caring, Dick and Babs aren’t really together but they have that spark still yknow, Fluff, Gen, this is my first fic sooooo bear with me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsgalore/pseuds/batsgalore
Summary: It’s Dick’s birthday and he practically forgets. Of course his lil bro has his back and they celebrate I guess.





	Happy Birthday Boy Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Okay reminder if you didn’t see the tag, this is my FIRST FANFIC so if it’s cringey, I know, I’m still a baby in this. Just try to work through it? Thx <3

It had been a cold, wet night for patrolling. Dick hadn’t stopped moving for, what he guessed, eleven hours since seven last night. Now that he was home, all he really wanted to do was fall onto the soft, warm carpet and sleep the day away.

But today was no ordinary day.

“Good morning, Grayson.” Dick heard a small, very familiar voice say behind him. He had just completed shutting his window so that it wouldn’t make a sound in the process. He turned to find his youngest brother standing in a dark corner of the room.

“Damian, what are you doing here, buddy? I don’t remember you calling to come visit me here in Blüdhaven.” Dick blinked as he spoke with a raspy, tired voice.

Damian stepped out of the shadows to reveal his robin uniform and an unmasked face. “Tt. I’m here simply on an assignment.” Damian scoffed. “I am to retrieve you and bring you back to Gotham, my father orders you to come.” 

“Orders me?” Dick asked as he raised his brow in confusion.

“Is that not what I said?” Damian snapped but recoiled to a softer tone. “What I meant to say was that father would greatly appreciate your assistance.”

Dick stared at Damian and searched his face, darkened by the lack of light in the room.

“Okay...” he chose the respond with. It was odd that Batman would send his youngest son all the way to Blüdhaven to retrieve his oldest rather than sending a text, calling or even a short request over the comms. His adoptive father always surprised him in more ways than one.

Once they were in the air, Dick finally decided to interrogate the young robin for what exactly this mission was. Unfortunately, he didn’t get much out.

“So, little D, what’s this all about? Batman usually just sends a short message in some way to ask for my help, not a whole kid as a messenger. What’s he got up his sleeve?”

“...”

“Oh come on, it can’t be that big of a deal, why can’t you just tell me?” Dick whined

“My job was not to inform you of the specific assistance required, strictly to retrieve you from Blüdhaven and return to Gotham.”

Dick rolled his eyes at his tightly-wired little brother. They continued in silence as Dick dosed off, still exhausted from last night’s patrol.

When they arrived, Damian seemed slightly tense as he walked side-by-side with his brother, unwilling to make any eye contact since they first greeted that morning. When they arrived at the door, Damian knocked slowly as he constantly looked from the door to Dick.

The door opened very slowly to reveal Alfred, smiling as a party hat sat on his head. “Good morning, Master Richard. Happy Birthday.”

“Birthday...?” Dick blinked as realization slowly crept its way into his face. “It’s my birthday!”

Alfred laughed as Damian rolled his eyes with a loud sigh. “Yes, Master Dick, it quite is.”

They walked inside as a loud chorus of shouting nearly startled Dick into the wall.

“Surprise!” Many voices yelled at once. Confetti was popped into Dick’s face before he was given a proper time to react.

“Happy Birthday, circus guy!”

“Happy Birthday, Dick!”

“Oh my god! Happy Birthday!”

Dick was overwhelmed by his countless family members as they rushed to hug him.

“Thank you all for this, it means so much that you’d remember my birthday, even when I actually forgot it.” Dick chuckled as the others laughed.

Dick made eye contact with Bruce and warmly hugged him. “And thank you especially for being here for it.”

“Of course, son, how could ever miss your birthday?”

Dick released his surrogate father and turned around to see Barbara staring at him from a distance, a small smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye. He knew she was happy for him through that look, a quick glance was all it took for these two to communicate. He returned the smile as he told her ‘thanks’.

“Alright, everyone, Alfred’s special cake is in the kitchen! Last one there doesn’t get a piece!” Dick heard Jason shout, raising a small stampede in the direction of the kitchen.

Just as he was about to turn to follow his eager siblings he heard that small, familiar voice behind him once again. “Grayson.”

“Damian.” Dick turned and bent to a knee so that he was level height with Damian. 

“I-I have something for you,” Damian mumbled, not making eye contact. “I hope you like it.”

Damian handed a small, thin package with a tiny bow in the corner to Dick, his hands shaking. As soon as Dick held the package in his hand, Damian quickly hugged him and hurriedly walked back to the kitchen.

Dick opened the package to reveal an almost photographic charcoal drawing of himself and a small, handwritten card. Dick opened the card and read it, only to end up with a tear down his cheek.

Dick was a blessed man with the best family anyone could ask for. And this was the best birthday he’d had in a while, even if he’d forgotten it at first.


End file.
